The Change
by hanbabess
Summary: My first fanfic : Yeaa, Bella gets changed into an eight year old, after experimenting with a new vampires power. Thats pretty much it! No flamers all whatever please, constructive criticism :D I actually love comments! They make my day : xo
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV.

We, the Cullen's were sat at odd angles around the ornately carved table, looking at the vampire before them with varying degrees of enthusiasm. My end of the scale was a very positive one. I admired this new vampires 'talent', and was even a little jealous. Carlisle was on the same page as me too, although his excitement was a little more pronounced.

'And you say you can manipulate any-ones appearance and thought process?' He asked, a look of wonder in his eyes. Carlisle's friend nodded, stepping forward whilst clearing his throat softly.

'Indeed, I can, it's only a matter of concentration and a willing subject,' he half glanced at me, but he did it so quickly I couldn't be certain, before speaking again. 'Actually, I would be willing to perform my talent now, if you wish.' I sat up, like a bolt of electricity had coursed through my body. I felt Edward stiffen besides me, he still didn't trust Kyle, even though he could read his thoughts.  
'May I?' Kyle asked, stepping towards me and beckoning for my hand. I grinned, this would be fun! Before i took a step, Edward had a strong grasp on my arm. I twisted round in annoyance, before shaking his restraining hand off.

'Relax Edward,' I said smiling through gritted teeth. It was perfectly safe, I thought to myself, as a wave of diluted, weak anger passed through my body. I turned back to face Kyle, an apologetic look across my face. I held my finger up, signaling for him to give me a moment. I closed my eyes and concentrated on removing my mind shield. Though it had been 20 years since I had first tried this, it was still difficult and required a lot of my concentration. Once I was sure it would hold, I opened my eyes and nodded at Kyle. He shrugged, and then took my hand. His face scrunched up iwith the sheer concentration, while energy coursed through my body, causing my spine to jolt while my mind whirred at an incomprehensible speed. The sensation that was flowing through my body felt similar to that of a tight rubber glove being squeezed over a too big hand, compressing my thoughts, constricting my bodily feeling until I felt tight and uncomfortable. My thought process slowed, my comprehension of things reduced dramatically. I felt tired, and emotionally drained, I wanted my mother! What on earth?

'Mom?' I asked, confusion colouring my tone. Wait! That didn't sound like my voice. Gradually, all facts I had known and understood before this talent had altered me were wiped from my brain, leaving me as a child. Realising that my mother was no where near, I looked upwards, towards the adults towering above me, then took a breath, as their stunning beauty made me breathless. A sudden sensation of de ja vu overtook me, momentarily stunning me. I could of sworn I'd never seen these people before, yet I felt as if I knew them. Especially the bronze haired boy. He was so pretty!


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV.  
I stared at Bella, astounded. The change in her looks was neither dramatic nor different in extreme, but it shocked me all the same. This was not the Bella I was accustomed to looking at, in every available moment. Her hair was longer, in waves spiralling down to touch her thighs, while a slight pronounced childhood chubbiness hung round her face, making it seem fuller and more energized. It was only after I had the satisfaction of a reasonably long observation that I noticed the blush spreading across her cheeks, I frowned, I disliked making her embarassed, but I did love her blush. Watching her watching me, it was plain to see that she did not recognise me, which annoyed me slightly.

"Bella?" I asked taking an expectant step towards her, naively even.

She stepped back immediately, edging behind Esme. Her reaction to the gesture surprised me, causing a shallow pain in the pit of my stomach that I knew couldn't be physical. I felt Esme's concerned thoughts directed towards me, and tried to block them out. I did not want sympathy for something that would only be temporary. I tried to block out all the thoughts that wereemanating from the rest of my family, I didnt want to hear them. We all stood silently, observing what was Bella, for a few unspoilt seconds until, BANG! The door to the living area swung open, smacking into the wall with a little more force than necessary. Actually a lot more force. I picked up on the suggestive thoughts, shouting from Jacob's brain that were linked to my daughter before Renesmee, hand in hand with him, entered the room laughing hysterically. Renesmee took a few steps forward oblivious to the silent and unusual setting right in front of her eyes, before stopping, realisation trickling into her thoughts and face. Jacob coughed, slowly backstepping into the corridor.

"Dad?" Renesmee asked, giggles making their way into her after tone. She smiled widely, before a confused look spread across her face. "Wheres Mom? And why and who is this girl here?"

I understood her concern. It was a rare sight to see me away from Bella. I took a deep breath, a smile stretching realistically over my face. Before I even opened my mouth to begin, we were interrrupted by a worried looking Esme hugging a sickly looking Bella.

"Bella is hungry, aren't you dear?" she said turning her head slightly to the side as if acknowledging Bella. Renesmee gasped, shocked into silence. "So, we are going to get a bite to eat." She exited the room, holding Bella's wrist firmly in her left hand, and Renesmee's in her right. I felt strange, so bizarre, that I couldnt move. Rosalie followed quickly after them, her walk tinged with a sort of hopeful bounce. I scowled as her thoughts filtered through my needless worries,

'Ohh, a little bella, how cute! Maybe I could care for her, after all Edward doesnt have a clue about kids'

Over my pile of ashes was Bella going to stay a child for long enough to need caring for. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard Jacob quietly leave.

I only realised as my nose instantly cleared. That's when Kyle, as silent and unmoving as before, went to speak. "So, I will be going for now, I will return in a week." I looked at him in amazement, confusion and terror.

"Right after you change Bella back of course?" I asked, my voice urgent and straight to the point. I couldn't cope with Bella in this form, I mean, Rosalie was right, what did I know about children? And what about us? Kyle shook his head.

"No, in a week, I have something to attend to, and I need to conserve my energy. I get weak if I change and unchange others repeatedly." I shook my head frantically, 'No! Change her now!' I thought desperately. However, different, smoother words flowed from my mouth. "Listen, I too have something important to do, and it requires Bella in her normal form." I smiled at him, trying to appear calm and composed, while on the inside I was screaming.

"I will be back in a week." Kyle repeated, anger apparent in his tone. He nodded respectfully at the rest of the Cullens, before departing quickly through the door. I stared numbly after him, before levelling my gaze determindly and marching into the kitchen.


End file.
